


Never Let You Go

by Maki_Jss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Jss/pseuds/Maki_Jss
Summary: It's been a year. A year can go super fast. A year can feel rather flow. A year can be so complicated. A year can witness love and death. And a year can teach you about love.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Never Let You Go

“You were so obvious, idiot.” Wooseok throws himself into the sofa and complains. His brain is still filled with Seungyoun’s affectionate gaze on stage a while ago. The loving emotion in his eyes was intense and desperate that it almost flooded on stage, as Wooseok could obviously tell.

“What do you mean?” Seungyoun asks, knowingly.

“That stupid smile on your face when we were singing! It was so obvious! People will talk about us.”

“It’s not the first time, though?” Seungyoun seems unbothered, “Also, aren’t you the one who asked for a collaboration stage with me? Aren’t you the one who insisted on singing this song? I thought you wanted to be ‘obvious.’”

Wooseok has no words to say back. Indeed, it was all him. He wanted to have a collab with Seungyoun since they were still in X1, but then, the disbandment happened and they immediately went busy with their solo career and couldn’t find the time and opportunity to collaborate, until this kcon.

Just now on stage, even though they were a few meters apart (technically due to the social distancing rule), Wooseok would still feel the scorching stare and smile coming from Seungyoun. At first, he didn’t want to respond by looking back, but then he realized that it would be “obvious,” too. So he followed suit. Wooseok is still happy and embarrassed at the same time. Seriously, how pure and cute Seungyoun is! How come he couldn’t even control his face when singing with him on stage?

But wait, no. Wooseok reminds himself that Seungyoun is actually very good at idol's "expression management." So, it was truly because he was that happy to sing with him…? Wooseok can’t help but blushes at his own thought. Yes, he was the one who asked Seungyoun for this collab, but Seungyoun seemed to have enjoyed it more.

“It would be weird if I don’t interact with you, right? And the song was about ‘hugs’ anyway. I was even thinking, if you stood up in the end, I would run to you and hug you on stage.”

Seungyoun walks behind the sofa, leans forward, and hugs Wooseok from the back. “Then why didn’t you stand up first?” Wooseok tries to look back but Seungyoun is holding him too tightly. “Well, it was because of social distancing. I couldn’t break the rules.” Seungyoun explains matter-of-factly.

“So you want me to break the rules first? It’s always me who break the rules first!” Wooseok pouts.

“Because you are good at it. Wait, because you are the rules, dear.” Seungyoun smiles wittingly since he knows these words will make his Seokie happy. Also, he wasn’t lying. Wooseok is known for “breaking many rules,” including initiating impossible collaborations, spoiling his fans, as well as stealing his heart, making him this whipped, even to the point of doing this right now: kissing his neck and whispering, “Let’s go to your place tonight.”

Wooseok feels itchy as Seungyoun’s warm breath keeps tickling his neck. He squeezes and says, “It’s too obvious. What you are thinking, everything is too obvious.”

“Don’t you like it? I wouldn’t mind if people can tell we are dating. Actually, everyone knows it, right?” “What do you mean by ‘everyone’? Only the X1 kids know, ok? Oh, they were very active in our group chat.” Wooseok says. “Really? I haven’t checked it yet.”

Seungyoun releases Wooseok and grabs his phone. Indeed, their X1 group was very active a while ago, with almost a hundred unread messages, mostly funny memes teasing this couple. Seungyoun didn’t read them carefully but he saw Hangyul was saying that the performance was their "national coming out." He then puts the phone aside and turns back to Wooseok, “They were just bored. But hey, were you really that shy in the end? I saw a screenshot of you looking away smiling, hehe. You always do that when you feel shy.”

“No!!!” Wooseok hurriedly declines, “It was because I couldn’t look at you anymore. The more I looked at your silly smile on stage the more I felt embarrassed, ok?”

“But it's because you were so beautiful on stage and I couldn’t help but smile when I looked at you. Hmm, maybe I was silly then.” Seungyoun recalled every moment on stage. And then he jumps across the back of the sofa and sits beside Wooseok, gazing at him on purpose. Unsurprisingly, Wooseok quickly looks away again.

“Why? Are you still blushing?” Seungyoun says teasingly.

“I think the managers are coming back.” Wooseok answers.

“I ain’t gonna kiss you now. I just want to look at you, my beautiful baby, can’t I?” Seungyoun keeps teasing and then he tilts Wooseok’s chin and stares at him. Hmm… his lips look very delicious, he wouldn’t mind kissing right here and now though.

“You know, if your fans know you are this shameless backstage, they would never call you choward.” Wooseok suddenly says.

“Wow, did you check on seungseoker’s tweets again?” Seungyoun is surprised that this “nickname” would come from Seok.

“Didn’t you do the same? Anyway, I think today will make them very happy.” Wooseok raises a satisfying smile.

“But it’s unfair! Why do they keep mocking me as ‘choward’? I actually just listened to everything that you said.” Seungyoun pretends to be wronged, “It is you who didn’t allow me to post our second selca, but then you asked for this collab… You know, I promised my moodz a long time ago that I would post our selca but never fulfilled it…”

“Do you mean you want to post our photos in bed?” Wooseok shouts back and then rolls his eyes. He knows Seungyoun is deliberately being unreasonable, this is his way of aegyo.

“Hehehe…” Seungyoun giggles, “Then how about today? Can we take a decent selca for the fans?”

“It would be boring to post one immediately,” Wooseok says, “I’d rather keep it for a few days. Think about it, they must be waiting for the selca right now, and if we just give it to them, that wouldn’t be fun. Also—” he leans closer to Seungyoun, “I want to keep tonight for ourselves.” He then gives Seungyoun a big hug and says, “Here, this is the hug that I couldn’t give you on stage.”

“You know I want more than this,” Seungyoun raises an eyebrow and then hugs his lover back.

“Just wait for a while, ok? I really think our managers are coming back.” Wooseok pushes Seungyoun away and gives him a super quick kiss on the lips, “I’m yours anyway. I love you.”

Seungyoun is stunned by the sudden “I love you” but he also hears the footsteps outside. Next thing, their managers show up at the door with tons of food bags, “Here, we can finally eat!” To ensure their perfect appearance on stage, none of them ate anything today yet. So the four men in the room quickly finished the food without any leftovers.

Seungyoun helps clean up and table and says to his manager, “Hyung, you don’t have to drive me home tonight.”

“Same,” Wooseok adds as he turns to his own manager.

The two managers from two agencies exchange a knowing look and both nod. As they are about to leave, Seungyoun’s manager turns back again and says to his artist, “Don’t forget that you have a schedule tomorrow at noon. Don’t oversleep!” But then, he sees them already holding hands and smiling at him, as if asking him to leave faster…

Seungyoun and Wooseok stare at each other until they can no longer hear the managers' steps in the hallway. Seungyoun then quickly locks the door and pushes Wooseok back to the sofa with a dominating kiss. The kiss has been passionate from the very beginning. But of course, Seungyoun is the one who seems to be more greedy. He holds Wooseok’s nape while biting and sucking Wooseok’s lips. Yes, it’s a familiar feeling but something feels more exciting tonight. He keeps thinking about how beautiful Wooseok was on stage, how perfect their performance was. It was indeed like a “national coming out” for them, and he still can’t believe that they were so brave to look into each other's eyes that lovingly, as if no one was watching, or as if, the whole world was watching… It still gives him chills.

Actually, Seungyoun didn’t plan to do anything more than a kiss in this room, and he already planned to spend a romantic night with Wooseok later at his apartment. However, just now when the room door was closed, something rose up in his body. Maybe it was the adrenaline overdose from the stage, or maybe the two managers’ understanding made him more excited about this “forbidden” relationship, anyway, he almost lost control and wanted to do it now.

As for Wooseok, his small body quickly softens when Seungyoun’s hot and passionate kiss keeps melting his mouth and heart. Although he tries to hold on to Seungyoun’s back and resists to be laid down, his moans betray him quickly. “Youn… Younie, don’t do it here… Nghh...” Wooseok protests weakly. But Seungyoun doesn’t comply. He simply leans down one more inch and his little kitten immediately falls back into the sofa. So Seungyoun begins to lick and taste Wooseok's trembling lips again, this time slowly, teasingly, until he moves down further to his chin, and even lower, reaching his Adam’s apple.

But this time, the kitten suddenly protests harder, “Um… no, Seungyounie, no! Wait!" And he even kicks.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Seungyoun is surprised, and finally get back up and looks at him from above.

Wooseok breathes heavily. His chest goes up and down like turbulent waves. He loved it, he almost lost it. He loves Seungyoun’s touch and he knows that his body is always waiting for those gentle caresses. Now he looks up at Seungyoun’s expression which basically says “I want you now,” and truly feels grateful that they finally resolved the misunderstanding a month ago. However, that’s not the concern for now, he actually wants to say:

“How, how about we take a selca before what’s next?”

“Wait, what?” Seungyoun can’t believe what he just heard so he bursts out laughing, “How come you want a selca now?”

“Because… you said you promised your fans before… and that I didn’t allow you to post… So I thought maybe… we should do it now or our clothes may get torn.” Wooseok’s voice becomes lower and lower and he turns his burning face aside, “I just don’t want your fans to be disappointed again.”

Ah-- Seungyoun screams internally. He feels so in love with Wooseok for the 100th time tonight. Wooseok’s face, his doe eyes, his shy smiles, his small acts, his stubbornness, and the gentle care hiding underneath it, all make him fall for this beauty so so so many times. And yes, he would smile like a happy fool as long as Wooseok is by his side.

“Ok, fine. I’ll wait before kissing you again.”

“I’m doing this for you and your fans, ok?” Wooseok yells and clears his throat to hide his embarrassment.

“So how should we pose? Just hugging?” Seungyoun asks nonchalantly.

“I don’t mind. But are you sure you can do that and post the selca?” Wooseok says while fixing on his hair in the mirror.

“Of course. Need to show them that I’m not a choward.”

“I don’t see you that way, isn’t it enough?” Wooseok suddenly cups Seungyoun’s face, “Choward wouldn’t do that to me on his debut stage.”

“…”

Woosoek doesn’t explain more, and Seungyoun knows he’s talking about the first “U Got It” stage on X1’s premier showcon. Everything began that day, but perhaps there is no need to keep recalling that show.

“Hey, our lips are the same color after we kissed just now. Haha.” Seeing that Wooseok was about to go deeper into some complicated memory, Seungyoun decides to cheer him up. So he points at his lips and says, “You know, I really love your lip color today, it’s making you so fresh and attractive.”

Wooseok shakes his head, “What can you do besides praising me?”

“Huh? I can do so many things to you, ok? I’ll show you in bed…”

“Ok stop!” Wooseok’s palm stops Seungyoun’s approaching face, “Come on, just take a selca and finish your task!”

They spend a long time thinking about a perfect pose. Based on their performance today, it would be nice to do a hug, but a normal hug would be so strange. And if they just sit and do some cute pose, it’s gonna be too boring. In the end, they just fall back into the sofa and laugh at how silly and serious they are about a single selca.

The laughs and teases make Seungyoun forget about his plan to do something that he was not supposed to do in this public property a while ago. Instead, he feels a sheer joy, that he and Wooseok could spend some private time together after a collab stage and having fun like this as lovers, and like friends. At one point he surrounds his arms around Wooseok’s tiny waist and tickles him, and the latter giggles and collapses inside his embrace, begging for a stop. Seungyoun really feels like he’s playing with a cute kitten and can’t help but laying more kisses on Seok’s ears and cheeks.

Even being a “selca pro,” how can Wooseok handle the overflowing love and fun they share? His whole being is dissolving in Seungyoun’s torso and he finally says, “Enough! Let’s just take one, a normal one! Otherwise you are not allowed to go to my home.”

And this warning works for Seungyoun. He helps Wooseok to sit back and they face each other to fix their hair and loosened collars. Finally, they come up with an idea to take a fun selca with twisted arms which still make them look as if they are hugging.

“Wow, I like it. We both look cute. And hey, my hand looks super big!” Seungyoun quickly surrounds his arms around Wooseok again after the selca was taken, and looks over his shoulder to comment on the photo.

“Because it’s my freaking hand! You know how small your hands are!” Wooseok hides his laughs, but then he grabs Seungyoun’s hand on his belly, intertwining their fingers, and whispers, “but I like your hands, your baby hands.”

Seungyoun isn’t sure if he should be happy or feel “offended.” But then he tells himself that this is the only thing about his physique that Wooseok keeps making fun of. He can do better in other things, such as in bed… Hehe.

And just like this, Wooseok holds Seungyoun’s hands tightly, fully feeling his fingers and bones, while gazing at the selca that they just took. This is not their first photo together, of course, but it’s the first one where they are both wearing stage clothes. Suddenly, a stream of memory rushes into his head, somehow with some melancholy. But it’s ok, he tells himself, they look happy now, especially Seungyoun, who is looking so cute, so content, so fulfilled, as if he’s holding his entire universe in his arms. And that universe… is perhaps called Kim Wooseok?

_Seriously, I’ll never let him go._

Wooseok thinks to himself, and then he turns around and gives Seungyoun another long, soft kiss.

Seungyoun seems a little surprised, yet he decides to just look into Wooseok’s big watery eyes. Sometimes, this is their favorite way of communication.

But after a while, Wooseok speaks. Or actually, he speaks because the words in his head refuse to stay silent and decide to shed:

“I love you. I love you so much, Seungyounie. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back because I'm a woman of her word. Hehe. Thanks seungseok for the second selca, I'm back for this superior ship. :)
> 
> You can find me on Twi:  
> @Meow_62


End file.
